Kyber Hearts
by krashingkritter
Summary: Cassian awoke with a sudden jolt as the 2-1B surgical droid zapped the side of the bacta tank. Slowly, his brain stirred to consciousness, his eyes focusing in and out on large patches of color until they started to resemble objects. Looking around the room, he realized he was in the infirmary on Yavin 4, but how did he get there? Jyn & Cassian. Rewrite for the end of Rogue One.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 _Dusk was descending on the Rebel compound, but day and night were relative concepts inside the infirmary. There were no windows in the small enclosure. The only source of light emanated from the bacta tank, located in the center of the room. The light from the tank bathed the room in a cathartic blue glow, illuminating the equipment and casting dark shadows on the faces of the medical droids. Inside the tank, a young man wearing an oxygen mask floated in bacta, his shoulders suspended by two white loops attached to a mechanized harness and pulley system._

 _According to his records, the patient fell unconscious shortly after his arrival at the base. Medical personnel rushed the young man to the infirmary and immediately placed him in the bacta tank. Most of his injuries had healed and it was nearing the end of his bacta cycle. The surgical droid noted this information on the display in front of him and extended a small receptor to stimulate the bacta inside the tank..._

* * *

Cassian awoke with a sudden jolt as the 2-1B surgical droid zapped the side of the bacta tank. Slowly, his brain stirred to consciousness, his eyes focusing in and out on large patches of color until they started to resemble objects. Looking around the room, he realized he was inside the infirmary on Yavin 4, but how did he get there?

He remembered Scarif - waves lapping the sand on the beach, manic palm trees blowing in the breeze, the salty tang in the air as the shockwave roared in the distance, and...Jyn; the mixture of defeat and acceptance on her face as she stared at the horizon, her long chestnut bangs strewn across her face...

Snapping his head to attention, Cassian scanned the room again. Aside from the 2-1B unit and a protocol droid standing near the doorway, the room was completely empty. It didn't make any sense. Where was Jyn? She should be in the infirmary with him.

Frantic, Cassian started clawing at the sides of the oxygen mask as the harness system slowly pulled him out of the tank. As soon as his head broke the surface, he tore off the mask and started yelling, "Jyn! Where is Jyn?!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm a life-long Star Wars, but this is my first time writing Star Wars fanfiction. I was disappointed with the end of Rogue One and felt there was a place in the original chronology for Jyn and Cassian to act on their feelings and cause some more mischief. I've done my best to fact names and places, as well as maintain the timeline of events set forth in Episode IV: A New Hope. If you happen to catch any errors or notice room for improvement, please feel free to send me a comment.**

 **This is intended as a multi-chapter piece. The first three chapters are mostly written - I'm currently fine tuning Chapter 3 - but I haven't set a determinate number of chapters. In other words, I'll write as many chapters as I think the story warrants. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

The weather was hot and humid on Yavin's fourth moon - _Not much worse than Wobani,_ Jyn thought with a smirk, raising her arm to wipe away a bead of moisture that had dropped from the ceiling.

Outside her room in the central barracks, Jyn could hear troops jogging across the compound, their feet hitting the ground in perfect synchronicity. Farther in the background, she could almost make out the gentle whir of ground vehicles transporting personnel and supplies. Every once in a while, the engines of a U-wing or X-wing thundered to life on the tarmac, but the base was surprisingly calm and orderly. Aside from the frantic energy inside the command center, no one would ever guess there was a moon-sized super weapon stalking the galaxy.

 _If we only knew where the plans were_ , Jyn thought with frustration as she leaned forward to adjust the pillow behind her back.

Pulling one knee up toward her chest, she leaned back against the wall and looked out the small, rectangular window above her bunk. As daylight receded toward the horizon, she watched twinkling bits of stardust wink to life in the night sky. She wondered how many of them would disappear before they located Princess Leia and the missing blueprints. Tens? Thousands? Without those plans, there was no limit to the Empire's destructiveness.

The Empire had already proven how unscrupulous it was when it used the Death Star to destroy the Citadel on Scarif. One powerful blast from its primary weapon had destabilized the planet's core, killing hundreds of stormtroopers in a single instant. The blast also destroyed years of valuable military research, including the remnants of her father's career. Some of the research was - undoubtedly - irreplaceable, but it seemed like a paltry sacrifice compared to the devastating blow suffered by the Alliance.

Nearly all of Rogue One died in the assault on the Citadel, including her friends, Baze, Chirrut, and Bodhi. Thinking about them brought a pained expression to Jyn's face as she remembered the first time she met Chirrut, perched against a stone step in the alley on Jedha; the way Baze called her "Little Sister" before she left for the Citadel; and Bodhi's confidence as he looked at her and reaffirmed their call sign. Would anyone remember them?

The Battle of Scarif was not a battle for heroes. It was a battle for hope. Now hope was lost, or so it seemed.

* * *

After her release from the infirmary, Jyn learned about the near-loss of General Raddus's fleet, as well as Darth Vader's successful capture of Princess Leia. Although the Council considered the Battle of Scarif a victory - albeit, a costly and unsanctioned victory - there was still no word from the few remaining spies hidden throughout the Imperial fleet. The overall success of Rogue One appeared to hinge on the recovery of the stolen plans transmitted to Princess Leia's consular ship, _Tantive IV_. Without those plans, the Alliance remained at the mercy Governor Tarkin and the newly completed Death Star.

 _Perhaps we would've been better off if Krennic had lived,_ Jyn mused, looking away from the window to stare at a spot on her boot. Krennic and Tarkin were equally ruthless, but at least Krennic showed some discernment when it came to manipulating people and assessing strategic value. The same could not be said for Tarkin.

Sighing heavily, Jyn sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bunk, pushing away from the edge with the palm of her hands. Pacing the length of the small room, Jyn contemplated her next move. Ships from General Raddus's fleet continued to arrive, but they were few and far between. Most of them were badly damaged, including the Imperial shuttle Jyn and Cassian arrived on yesterday. It was piloted by Raysen Nezra, a young Corellian officer who had recently joined the Rebellion. Similar to _Rogue One_ , his mission was to transport ground troops to Scarif and retrieve the stolen data plans – if possible – in the form of Capt. Andor and herself. Although Jyn's information was based solely on her father's hologram, it was infinitely more valuable than the rumors circulating about the Emperor's new weapon.

Most of the rumors described the Death Star as a moon-sized sphere with a single, primary laser. The laser seemed to emanate from a large dish embedded in the upper half of the sphere. No one knew the full power of the laser, but it seemed capable of leveling cities and creating planetary instabilities. Jyn witnessed both events first-hand and feared they were merely a sampling of the Death Star's full destructiveness. Pausing beside her bunk to look at the night sky through the window, Jyn turned around and plopped on the edge of the mattress. As if on reflex, she secreted her hand beneath the collar of her shirt and pulled out her mother's kyber crystal necklace. Holding the crystal at eye level, she absentmindedly rotated it between her thumb and forefinger. It was so small and beautiful, yet capable of infinite destruction.

Holding the pendant between her palms, Jyn steepled her fingers beneath her nose. Feeling the rough edges of the crystal against her skin, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Slowly, Chirrut's words floated to the surface of her mind: _"I am one with the Force and the Force is with me."_

Jyn didn't know if she believed in the Force. Her mother described it as a mystical energy that bound the universe together, but to Jyn it seemed more like a childhood fairytale. Even so, Jyn believed in her mother's kyber crystal. Whether or not the cyrstal possessed any magical properties remained to be seen; however, it had become a touchstone for Jyn during the bleak hours before Saw Gerrara's rescue. She had worn it all these years – mostly out of habit - but part of her truly believed it was a talisman against harm. Ironic, considering kyber crystals nearly wrought her demise.

Jyn chuckled to herself. She felt certain she would die on Scarif, but she didn't, and neither did Cassian.

 _Cassian._

Tucking the pendant back under her shirt, Jyn stood up and resumed pacing the room.

Compared to Cassian, her injuries were relatively minor – she was discharged the day they arrived and assigned quarters in the central barracks. She tried to sleep, but her mind kept drifting back to Cassian and the way he looked at her as they rode the lift down from the top of the Tower. His gaze never wavered and she felt the deepest sense of tenderness in his eyes. It was an unspoken possibility they surrendered on the beach, their mutual affection bound in a tight embrace. Neither of them thought they would live beyond that moment, until a voice called to them through the howling wind...

Suddenly, a short, polite knock sounded at the door. "Excuse me? Sgt. Erso?" came the voice of protocol droid.

"Yes?" Jyn responded, half-expecting a summons to the command center.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, miss, but it's about Capt. Andor."

Hearing Cassian's name, Jyn's breath caught in her throat. "Yes?"

"He's awake and out of the bacta tank." The droid paused before delivering the rest of his message. "He's been...asking for you."

Jyn's lips broke into a broad smile as she jogged toward the door, ripped it open, and nearly bowled over the protocol droid.

"Well, excuse me!" huffed the protocol droid, his tinny voice laced with annoyance.

"Sorry!" Jyn called over her shoulder as she took off running down the corridor. All she could think was, _Cassian's awake!_

* * *

 **Authors note: Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Chapter 3 delves into Cassian and Jyn's escape from Scarif. It also introduces a new character that will continue to appear throughout the story. My goal is post Chapter 3 within the next day or so - I may even do it tonight, if I find the time - but all depends on how I feel after the new Sherlock premieres. Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

_The Battle of Scarif – One Day Earlier_

Raysen Nezra shook his head to the left and hit his ear with the palm of his hand. He tried this maneuver several more times as he circled the Tower, but the buzzing in his ear refused to abate. "Damn," he muttered under his breath, adjusting course to fly over the patchwork of beaches. Looking down, he saw plumes of smoke rising from downed fighters and crippled AT-ATs. There were bodies strewn in every direction, but none of them matched his targets.

Turning to scan the beaches closest to the Citadel, Nezra felt a sudden vibration course through the ship, as if the air itself were cleaving in two. On instinct, he bent over the control console and looked upward, his eyes scanning the upper atmosphere for signs of an Imperial star destroyer. Instead, he saw a brilliant column of light beamed directly through the clouds. Nezra followed the column with his eyes until it intersected with the planet. The ground around it seemed to burst under the sudden influx of energy, collapsing in on itself as a massive shockwave rose from the epicenter, spreading outward like a drop of water in a pond.

Nezra stared on in horror, his hands frozen in midair above the controls, until he realized how quickly the shockwave was spreading. He needed to find Capt. Andor and Sgt. Erso _now_.

Seizing the controls, Nezra dove the shuttle closer to the ground. The rapid descent caused a cloud of sand to rise in the air, but it was quickly carried away by the howling wind. Nezra held the controls firmly, his attention equally divided between scanning the beach and maintaining a level altitude.

"C'mon, c'mon. Where are they?!" He growled in frustration. The citrine tsunami generated by the shockwave continued to loom closer – _too close_ for his liking. Suddenly, he saw a pair of figures standing near the water's edge, their arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace. Drawing closer, he noticed the shorter individual's hair blowing in the wind. The description matched Jyn Erso.

"That's them! It has to be them!"

Nezra slowed down for an approach and deftly maneuvered the shuttle to hover behind the couple. Jumping from his seat, he turned and bounded down into the cargo hold. One hand found purchase on the closest cargo net while the other activated the controls near the ramp entrance. Although he expected a sudden blast of wind when he opened the ramp, he was surprised by how warm it felt. Bracing himself against the wind, Nezra cupped his free hand around his mouth and yelled into the din, "Capt. Andor! Sgt. Erso!"

When they didn't move, Nezra yelled again, this time straining his vocal cords to their maximum capacity. "Capt. Andor! Sgt. Erso! It's time to go!"

* * *

 _Was that my name?_ Jyn thought with a start. It was difficult to tell with the myriad noises competing in the background.

"...or! Sgt. Erso! It's…to go!"

 _No, it can't be. Everybody's dead._ _I must have hit my head on the metal grating._

And yet…what if somebody had come to rescue them? _What if Bodhi's still alive?_

The possibility of salvation was enough to pique Jyn's interest. Slowly – almost reluctantly – she lifted her chin off Cassian's shoulder and turned her head in the direction of the voice she heard. She expected to see debris, sand, and uninterrupted foliage. Instead, she saw a _Lambda_ -class shuttle hovering a short distance away. The shuttle ramp hung open and a scrappy looking pilot stood near the entrance, his free hand cupped around his mouth.

Jyn gaped in utter disbelief at the sight before her. "It can't be," she muttered under her breath.

"Hmm…what can't be?" Cassian mumbled, his eyes still trained on the vanishing horizon.

The sound of Cassian's voice startled Jyn into action. Fisting one hand in the back of his shirt, she quickly raised the other and used it to turn Cassian's head toward the shuttle. "Cassian! Look! It's a ship!" she yelled excitedly, her body already in motion.

Cassian gaped in shock and stumbled forward on his knees as Jyn quickly stood, wrapping one arm around his torso while the other grabbed his right hand and pulled it across her shoulders. Pitching her left hip into him for extra leverage, Jyn started shuffling toward the shuttle as fast as she could. Her injured ankle throbbed every time it pushed against the sand, but the adrenaline was enough to push her forward. Cassian tried to match her step for step, his eyes trained closely on the ground in front of him, but a sudden twinge in his side caused him to falter and drop heavily to his knees.

The abruptness of Cassian's fall stopped Jyn midstride, prompting her to turn and look down. Cassian was stooped on one knee, his left arm pitched forward to brace himself against the sand. His head was bent down and his shoulders were hunched forward in an exaggerated manner, as though shielding his ribs against invisible blows. He looked like a reverential Jedi kneeling before royalty, yet his shoulders and hair shook every time he drew in another ragged breath.

"Jyn…I can't…keep…moving. Go on…without…me."

The man before her looked nothing like the calm, cool Capt. Andor. This man looked…broken. The sight brought tears to Jyn's eyes.

When she made no move to leave him, Cassian drew in his shoulders and looked up at her.

"That's an order!"

Hearing the word "order" seemed to jar loose some deep-seated resentment inside Jyn. Straightening up, she angrily batted away the tears on her cheeks before bending down next to him. Once they were at roughly the same level, she grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. "Order or no, I'm not leaving you here. You got that?! All the way…right?"

Jyn uttered the last word as a question, her eyes and voice softening as she dared Cassian to abandon her. Cassian's own steely expression seemed to give way under Jyn's pleading gaze and he huffed his assent as he pushed himself back up. Jyn moved quickly to support his weight again and they continued, half-running, half-limping toward the shuttle.

In the background, the pilot continued to spur them on while the roar of the shockwave grew louder and louder. The sand, itself, felt like it was being torn out from under them, but Jyn refused to look back until she felt hard metal under her feet. The pilot hit the controls for the ramp as soon as Jyn and Cassian stumbled and fell into the cargo area. Cassian closed his eyes and held his hands to his chest as he rolled onto his back and breathed heavily, but Jyn sat up and looked through the rapidly closing entrance as they took off. She watched in horror as the shockwave engulfed the beach behind them and felt one last blast of heat as the ramp sealed itself shut.

* * *

" _Profundity_. Come in, _Profundity_. This is Lieutenant Nezra aboard stolen _Shuttle Kyberian_. Do you copy?"

"Roger, we hear you _Shuttle Kyberian_. Status."

"My U-wing was shot down on the north side of the Citadel, but I successfully commandeered an Imperial shuttle near the main hangar." Nezra paused as he steered the shuttle around a plummeting TIE fighter. He took a deep breath and steeled himself. "No other crew members survived the crash."

"Copy that, _Kyberian_. Have you successfully located Capt. Andor and Sgt. Erso?"

Registering the names of his precious cargo, he glanced back toward the hold where Sgt. Erso was kneeling in front of Capt. Andor. He watched as she gingerly secured the safety harness around his injured arm before reaching up to brush the hair out of his eyes. The shuttle jerked back and forth as he struggled to avoid falling debris and intermittent dogfights. Capt. Andor rocked with the sudden movements, wincing every time a maneuver caused his injured leg to shift a few inches, while Sgt. Erso gripped a nearby cargo net and did her best to stay on her feet. Judging by the way they limped aboard the shuttle, neither of them faired very well during the ground assault, but Sgt. Erso seemed completely focused on Capt. Andor, her steady gaze refusing to leave his face.

Nezra turned his attention back toward piloting the shuttle. He considered himself a proficient pilot, but flying a shuttle typically required two pilots. _This would have been easier with Jem_ , he thought, sparing a brief glance at the empty copilot seat before responding to General Raddus' ship.

"Affirmative, _Profundity_. Capt. Andor and Sgt. Erso are safely aboard." Turning once more to glance at the two officers he added, "Be advised: both parties are injured. Capt. Andor likely requires bacta treatment."

"Roger, _Kyberian_. Prepare for an immediate jump into hyperspace."

Nezra's mouth dropped open in shock. "Say again, _Profundity_. Did you order an immediate jump?"

Suddenly, General Raddus' voice cut through the static. "Affirmative, lieutenant. If the Imperial fleet intercepts _Tantive IV_ , Capt. Andor and Sgt. Erso are our only sources of information about the Death Star's weakness. We need them alive."

Calculating a jump into hyperspace usually required a few minutes to plot a safe course around planets and moons, but they were out of time. Nezra quickly leaned across the copilot seat and turned on the navicomputer. "Roger, _Profundity_. Calculating coordinates for the nearest star system."

"Good luck, lieutenant. May the Force be with you," warbled General Raddus before the comm link went silent.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I apologize for long delay between chapters 2 and 3. I started working on the action sequence for chapter 3 the day after Sherlock, Season 4 premiered, but of course, life intervened. Thankfully, the issue is resolved. I have parts of chapter 4 plotted out already, but this is where the story starts to get interesting/tricky (i.e. ow that I've rescued Jyn and Cassian from Scarif, how do I weave them into the original story?). I have a few ideas, but I need to watch Episode IV again to make sure my story is plausible and maintains the correct timelines.**

 **Side note: My inspiration for this chapter comes from a snippet of dialogue during the space battle at the end of the movie. It was probably mentioned by General Raddus in reference to Princess Leia and her ship, but the line was ambiguous enough to make a rescue operation for Jyn and Cassian seem plausible. After all, without the stolen battle plans, Jyn is, literally, the only person with direct knowledge of her father's message and the Death Star's weakness. Hope you enjoy! - K**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi all! I'm sorry this chapter took me so long to post. Most of it was written over a year ago, but I lost the last half and sort of gave up. Recently, I felt the need to write again and this is the first story that came to mind (my only story, really). It was slow-going, but once the characters started coming back to me, words just flowed onto the page (don't you love it when that happens?). I'm still framing out the plot, but overall, I'm happy with how this chapter turned out. As always, comments and criticisms are welcome. :) Happy reading! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Rebel base on Yavin 4 was surprisingly unintuitive. Unlike the clean, monochromatic lines favored by Imperial architects and shipbuilders, the Alliance relied on abandoned compounds and dangerous terrain to conceal their operations. In short, the Rebel high command preferred any sort of environment that seemed too hostile or remote for the Empire to investigate. Star systems in the Outer Rim were particularly well-suited for this purpose.

Compared to other systems, most planets in the Outer Rim were home to rugged, frontier communities and seedy space ports. Although the Empire sought control of these planets as means for stabilizing the Core Worlds and bolstering their regime, few of them were subject to the intense demands of Imperial rule, including the home of the Rebel's first base, Dantooine.

Covered by grasslands and broad savannahs, Dantooine provided the Rebels with an excellent stronghold during the early days of the resistance. Unfortunately, Dantooine was not without some notoriety, due, in part, to the role it played during the Clone Wars. Although the remnants of the clone factory provided the Resistance with most of the equipment necessary to stage successful operations, the location was marked on almost every Imperial star chart. Thus, the location proved unsustainable in the long run. Nevertheless, the former base served as a outstanding decoy, particularly when Rebel agents were captured by the Empire. The appearance of an organized compound, as well as the word of a captured spy, were enough to distract the Empire and allow Rebel forces ample time to move their current base to a pre-disclosed location.

Rebel spies were responsible for scouting potential bases and the list of approved locations was ever-changing. Once a new base was established, a secondary location was selected from the list and passed down through the chain of command. Although the secondary location seemed randomly selected, it often came on the recommendation of the current scouting team; specifically, the team leader. In this case, Captain Andor favored planets that were the exact opposite of his home world, Fest.

Cold, crowded, and uninviting, Fest was the exact opposite of the dense jungles covering most of Yavin 4. The presence of a large, abandoned temple made Yavin 4 an even more attractive prospect, particularly when compared to the frigid plains and icy caverns on Hoth. The Alliance settled easily into the temple after evacuating Dantooine, and the surrounding campus quickly became a frenzied hot bed of activity. Transport ships, fighters, and shuttles constantly came and went from the makeshift tarmac; ground forces supported these efforts with the diligence of a well-maintained astromech droid. Inside the temple, troops and personnel circulated through the dimly lit corridors at all hours of the day.

* * *

There was a certain wisdom and logic as to how the Alliance allocated rooms within the temple; for instance: supplicant cells were a natural choice for officer's quarters. Even so, Jyn cursed her sense of direction as she tore through the complicated maze of tunnels, struggling to remember how to reach the infirmary. She should remember by now - she had been there half a dozen times already - but the excitement of seeing Cassian awake seemed to diminish her carefully honed pathfinding skills. She could almost hear Saw chiding her as she rounded the next corner and ran straight into another officer - _Focus child!_

The officer grunted as Jyn's shoulder collided with his own, the sudden impact causing him to spin slightly on his heel.

"Hey!" he yelped as Jyn stumbled sideways a few steps and then continued running down the corridor.

"Sorry!" she yelled as her footsteps echoed down the long corridor.

"Typical," the officer huffed, but his annoyance was lost on Jyn's retreating form. She was too focused on her destination.

* * *

Cassian lay in the recovery ward, his aching back supported by a gently inclined bed and a few carefully placed pillows. It felt like an obscene luxury compared to some of the places he had slept during his time as an intelligence officer, but his nagging sense of self-deprivation eventually gave way to the thoughts rolling through his head. Closing his eyes, he sighed and felt his head sink deeper into the pillows behind him. As far as he knew, all of his brothers, including his best friend, Melshi, were gone. He hoped to find a few of them scattered around the Citadel after he and Jyn escaped the tower, but most of them were dead before the Death Star laser hit the ground.

He swallowed hard and opened his eyes, staring at the rough stone and newly placed wires that lined the ceiling. He didn't know how most of the men died, but he had seen Melshi out of the corner of his eye, pupils glazed and dilated, body prone on the hard ground, his left hand still clutching the crimson smear on his chest. He and Melshi went through training together, and there was no one he trusted more. No one, perhaps, except for Jyn. As K2 would say, her behavior was continually surprising.

Smirking, Cassian thought about the first time he saw Jyn Erso sitting across the control table from Mon Mothma. She looked like a caged animal - eyes wary yet defiant, body tense and ready to move. According to Melshi, she kicked him in the abdomen and hit one of his men with a shovel when they rescued her from the Imperial prisoner transport on Wabani. She ran as fast as she could for the exit, but who knows how far she would have gotten before she was intercepted.

Cassian chuckled. _Knowing what he knew now, probably pretty far._

Suddenly, Cassian heard someone speaking with the 2-1B surgical droid just outside the entrance to the infirmary. The voice was slightly drowned out by the equipment operating around him, but it sounded like a female - young and vaguely out of breath.

 _Jyn._

She was here, alive and breathing. Cassian couldn't quite believe his ears. He'd been told, several times, that her injuries were healed and she had been assigned quarters. Somehow, he couldn't envision the feisty Jyn Erso resting quietly in her quarters, not when she was able-bodied and the shadow of the Empire still loomed over the galaxy. There was too much spunk in her veins to sit idly by and let others fight her battles. Too much heart. He learned that about her on Jedha, the first time she traded barbs with K2, and then later, when she rescued a crying child amid the falling buildings, explosions, and laser blasts. She surprised him further when she fought her way through a squad of stormtroopers with nothing more than a telescoping baton. Watching her in action was...breathtaking. Strong, fluid movements of muscle and sinew led by years of instinct. He had never seen anything like it.

Using his arms for leverage and support, Cassian leaned forward in bed, hoping for a better look around the doorway. He inhaled sharply as his chest folded over his bruised ribs, but it was the sight of his visitor that took his breath away. There was Jyn, framed in the dim, hollow light that flooded through the infirmary entrance. Her bangs were ruffled and her vest was askew, one corner tucked partially under her arm, but she looked just as radiant as he remembered, a shining beacon of hope.

Force help him if he ever failed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**UPDATE: If you've read this chapter before, don't be alarmed if it sounds different. I wasn't happy with my last rewrite and decided to make some additional edits. I'm much more pleased this time around, so hopefully you like it as much as I do. :)**

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of running through intersecting corridors, Jyn saw the infirmary entrance a few feet away. Her smile faded as her mind suddenly caught up to her feet. Wobani, Jedha, Eadu, Scarif - it was almost too much to handle.

Slowing to a halt mid-stride, Jyn put her hands on her hips and took a long, steadying breath. On the exhale, her shoulders curved slightly inward. Tucking her chin toward her chest, she looked down, eyes tracing the well-worn creases on her boots. The soft leather bore surprisingly few remnants of her travels, save for a few deep scuff marks around each toe. She often found herself studying the scuff marks when she was agitated or pensive. Focusing on how the leather broke and bristled around the point of contact helped settle her thoughts.

Looking closer, she eyed the few pieces of glinting sand she noticed earlier as she sat in her quarters, pondering stars as they appeared in the night sky. Some of the pieces looked like tiny shards of glass, cleverly ingrained into the leather for adornment. In reality, they were probably melted during the heat blast.

 _We were lucky_ , Jyn thought, reflecting on the brilliant, fast-moving horizon. When she closed her eyes, it was all she could see.

Except for Cassian.

Taking another deep breath, Jyn pulled herself upright and squared her shoulders. _Hopefully I look more put together than I feel_ , she prayed, desperately trying to organize her thoughts as she walked toward the entrance. She had been mulling over the same information for most of Cassian's bacta treatment, but there was little to tell.

Jyn started with the basic facts: _Yes, the transmission was successful. It was received by General Raddus's fleet (see, I told you someone was listening). Princess Leia was supposed to be the courier. No...we don't have them._

The last part would be difficult to swallow. _Please don't let him ask_ , Jyn pleaded with the Force, or whatever mythical entities controlled the universe. She hoped they were listening.

Rounding the corner of the open doorway, Jyn was stopped short by a 2-1B surgical unit. "May I help you?" it asked in a clipped, professional tone.

 _So much for bedside manner_ , Jyn thought, coming to an abrupt halt in front of the droid. "I'm here to see Capt. Andor," she asserted with as much authority as she could muster.

"Of course, Sgt. Erso. Bed C, to the left." Turning slightly, the droid pointed to an alcove just over its left shoulder, beyond the bank of biomonitors and computer screens. Following the narrow reach of the droid's arm, Jyn was relieved to find a warm light emanating from the small alcove. It was a welcome change to the eerie cerulean blue of the bacta tank, although Jyn could still spy the bacta chamber out of the corner of her eye. Shuddering at the memory, Jyn squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head in a quick jerk.

As the image of Cassian floating, almost lifeless, faded into black, she opened her eyes and trained them on the wall behind the droid. Her vision blurred slightly, before snapping back into focus as the droid faced forward. Retracting its arm, the droid delivered a brief set of instructions. "Please allow time for the patient to rest. He is still undergoing treatment."

"How is he?" Jyn asked, eager to hear a positive report.

"His internal injuries have healed," the droid monotoned, "however, he still requires injections every four hours for his ribs and leg."

"Were they broken?" Jyn probed, her question laced with concerned. She knew Cassian was badly injured, but there was no time to assess his injuries or perform first aid. Her primary concern was getting to the bottom of the tower. From there, she hoped to reconnect with any remaining squad members, but that hope was quickly dashed when she saw the vanishing horizon...

Jyn swallowed the lump in her throat, remembering Cassian's awkward, stumbling gait and the way he clutched his side. She shook her head again, chasing away another memory.

The droid looked straight at Jyn, its gaze hollow and unaffected by the sound of her voice. Turning back around, the droid accessed one of the computers behind it. Bringing up a file, the droid listed off a series of injuries: "Severe concussion. Six broken ribs. Collapsed right lung." Scrolling down. "Right hip fractured, knee hyperextended. All injuries healing at an accelerated rate due to bacta treatment. Full recovery expected in less than a week." Pause. "Is that all, Sgt. Erso? I must return to my other duties," the droid asked in its tinny voice. Jyn nodded and the droid turned to another set of monitors, pushing buttons and scrolling through the text.

Jyn breathed a sigh of relief as she proceeded through the infirmary toward bed C. Some of the other beds were occupied, but Jyn didn't recognize any of the patients. No Bodhi, no Baze, no Chirrut. Her heart dropped a little further into her stomach, but she tried not to let it show. Any hope she had of finding other Rogue One survivors was dwindling, but as long as ships continued to return from General Raddus's fleet, there was still a chance, if only a glimmer.

Willing herself to ignore any such thoughts, Jyn rounded the corner of Cassian's room and caught him trying to fluff his pillows nonchalantly. She gave him a bemused half-smile when she caught his eye, arms folding across her chest as she leaned against the doorway. Crossing one leg over the other, she looked at Cassian as if to say, _"Gotcha!"_ His cheeks flushed pink, and for a moment, he looked like a little boy caught stealing sweets. It was completely disarming.

Kicking herself away from the doorway, Jyn's smile broadened. Cassian returned it with a shy half-smile of his own. "Old habit," he shrugged, settling back against the pillows. "I like to know what's going on around me."

"I know what you mean," Jyn said, coming to stand alongside Cassian's bed. "Saw used to tell me I had to sleep with one finger on the trigger and another hand on my knife. When you sleep like that...you can't help hearing all the noises around you."

Cassian frowned slightly, trying to imagine Jyn's childhood. "Doesn't sound like much of a way to grow-up."

Jyn shifted the weight on her feet and looked down. Lifting one hand, she placed her fingers along the edge of Cassian's blanket and started moving it back and forth, smoothing out tiny wrinkles as they appeared in her wake. Raising her other hand to join the first, she moved them in opposite directions. After a moment, she shrugged and let the words tumble out in a quiet, matter-of-fact tone: "It was all I had."

Looking toward some unseen spot at end of Cassian's bed, her face hidden behind long, chestnut brown fringe, she added, "For all I knew, both my parents were dead. Saw was the only one offering to feed me and put a roof over my head. The best I could do was act like a good little soldier. You know, earn my keep."

The last part was uttered almost as a question, the memory of Saw's abandonment newly revived.

* * *

Cassian nodded in understanding. Memories from his own childhood flooded through his mind - running down impoverished streets, stealing scraps of food, throwing rocks at stormtroopers. After his mother died during an Imperial raid, Cassian's father threw all his energy into working with the insurgents on Fest. Even though Cassian was often left to fend for himself, he still chased after his father's disappearing footsteps, sneaking into storage facilities to steal supplies; distracting Imperial troops with his impish behavior. His ability to lie, steal, and sneak in and out of places with ease eventually brought him to the attention of General Draven. The General was hard, blunt, and uncompromising, but it felt good to belong to something more than a disjointed group of militants. Among his fellow spies, Cassian found a brotherhood of sorts. They were contemptible and unscrupulous men, yet they worked in the shadows to serve the Rebellion. It bound them by a certain code of honor - Alliance above all.

It was the first family Cassian had known since the death of his father, yet, in many ways, he had been an orphan since the day his mother died. Without any sort of love or affection - even camaraderie - he quickly learned to push his feelings aside and focus on the task at hand. It served him well for many years, until Jyn came along and challenged him with her strength and compassion. She, too, had been a child soldier, yet she remained unhardened by war. Her feelings hovered near the surface, carefully hidden behind a haughty, independent facade. Looking at her now, Cassian instantly recognized the feelings of loneliness and abandonment etched into graceful features.

Reaching out to still one of Jyn's hands, Cassian murmured, "I know exactly what you mean."

Slowly, Jyn tore her gaze from the foot of the bed and looked into Cassian's piercing brown orbs. In Cassian, she saw a kindred spirit - an orphan of war that knew little more than conflict and lies - yet she also felt a sudden ripple of warmth and affection radiating between them. It was pleasant but...slightly alarming.

Sensing her panic, Cassian gently rubbed of her hand with his thumb. Slowly, he sat up in bed and reached out with his other hand. Cautiously, he let his fingertips settle along the smooth skin of Jyn's cheek, watching for any sign of sudden movement. _Just like approaching a frightened bantha calf_ , he thought.

When Jyn didn't flinch or move away, Cassian exhaled a nervous breath, then his fingers trace the delicate curve of her jaw. He had never been so gentle and intimate with a woman before. It was startling, yet he found pleasure in the way Jyn leaned into his touch. He started to drop his hand as the tip of his index finger skimmed the bottom of her chin, but Jyn grabbed it and cradled it against her cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed contentedly into the sensation. Cassian felt an indescribable urge to kiss her then, but he quickly remind himself where he was and how he got there in the first place. Almost against his better judgement, Cassian whispered, "Do we have the plans?"

Jyn's expression told him all he needed know.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi readers! Hope you enjoy the latest chapter! There is more dialogue than I usually like, but this conversation needed to happen at some point. I tried to be honest to their personalities and how Jyn and Cassian would react in this situation – right down to their playfulness, dry humor, and Jyn's frequent indignation. Please let me know what you think. I write for you (as well as me) and I genuinely appreciate the feedback. And, as always, I'm open to questions and constructive criticisms. Happy reading! – K**

Jyn's eyes sprang open at the mention of the stolen Death Star plans. She suddenly became aware of how humid it was on Yavin 4, even in the dank coolness of the infirmary. Cassian's eyes bore into her, searching for information. Jyn cursed her lapse of self-control and tried to remain neutral, but Cassian could already sense a shift between them. The tenderness of the moment was gone, replaced by the dense fog of apprehension.

Squeezing her hand, Cassian growled, "Tell me we have those plans!"

Jyn flinched at the rapid change in Cassian's demeanor and slowly returned his hand to the blanket. Planting her own along the length of the bed, she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. Her gaze was level and unflinching as she said, "I can't."

Cassian flexed his jaw muscles and ground out through gritted teeth, "Where are they?!"

Jyn did her best to stay calm and collected, thanking the Force for all the years she spent with Saw and his band of guerillas. Some of the men had been cruel and unsympathetic to the lean, inexperienced little girl that followed them on missions. They taught her resiliency and stoicism, two things she needed in the wake of Cassian's questioning.

"We don't know."

Cassian gripped the top of blanket and shifted his weight toward the edge of the mattress. His mind seemed ignorant to the current state of his body, but that hardly seemed to matter. He was already calculating his next move as he asked, "What do we know?"

"We know they were successfully transmitted to General Raddus's flagship, _Profundity_."

"From there?"

Jyn sighed, pushing away from the bed. Crossing her arms over her chest, she continued. "From there, they were delivered to Princess Leia aboard her ship, _Tantive IV_."

Cassian nodded thoughtfully. "Daughter of Senator Organa?"

"That's right."

"Then they were headed for the Alderaan system."

"It would appear so," Jyn sighed.

The plan made sense - Alderaan was loyal to the Rebellion – but Cassian's eyebrows knit together as he pondered the Senator's choice of couriers. Surely, there were more qualified agents within the Rebellion - himself included. What piece of information was he missing? Why choose a princess or a Rebel spy? Cassian shook his head.

"What happened to the princess?" he asked, throwing the blanket aside as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Even though his pallor had changed from a healthy flush to sweaty and pale, helooked ready to propel himself into the first painful steps forward. Jyn quickly assessed his condition. _He won't even make it to the door_ , she thought, hastily moving to block his exit.

Arms extended, palms up, she cautioned the injured man in front of her. "Cassian…"

"You healed quickly, I see," Cassian remarked as he gingerly slid down the side of the bed, resting his feet on the ground.

"Cassian, I really don't…"

Looking up to the see the panicked expression on Jyn's face, Cassian quirked a half-smile. "Don't worry. I've suffered through worse than this."

Confidently, Cassian took one step forward and...instantly fell into Jyn's waiting arms.

"Really?" Jyn shot him an annoyed look. It was equal in tone and merit to K2's frequent, sardonic calculations. _They would have gotten along well,_ Cassian mused, propping himself up against Jyn's forearms. _  
_

"Not one of my better days," he huffed.

Jyn glared at him again and then helped him shift his weight sideways. Pulling one of his arms across her shoulders, she pushed her hip into his side, anchoring their bodies together, step for step, as she helped him back into bed. Cassian braced himself against the mattress with one hand as he released his grip on Jyn's waist. Turning on his heel, he fell into an awkward heap along the edge of the bed. He looked utterly exhausting.

"C'mon," Jyn urged as she helped him lift his feet up.

Cassian scooted further onto the bed and settled himself into his previous position. Suddenly obedient, he reached down and grabbed the edge of the mattress. Jyn moved to help and was shocked when he didn't glare at her or yank the blanket in the opposite direction. Sighing, Jyn shared the rest of her information with Cassian.

"I only know the princess was captured by Darth Vader," Jyn remarked as she tucked the blanket in around Cassian's waist. "The high command won't tell me anymore."

"Still skeptical about your allegiances, huh?"

Jyn reached behind Cassian's back and nudged him forward. Fluffing a pillow that had slipped lower down the mattress, she continued, "I guess trying to save the Rebellion wasn't enough."

Cassian heard the hurt and agitation in her voice. Jyn had fought her battles, just as he had. She lost most of them – the ones that mattered, anyway – but she still cared enough to try. That caring earned his respect – the same way her father's actions prompted him to lower his rifle. It was the first time he questioned his orders. The first time he bothered to care. In Jyn, it became something more.

"Hey…" His soothing voice implored, prompting Jyn to turn her attention away from the pillow. "Don't worry. You're home."

He smiled softly at her and Jyn felt the rest of her anger fade away. She nodded gratefully and snifled. Replacing the pillow, she pushed him gently into a resting position. "I've got to go now. More debriefings," she said with a shrug.

It wasn't entirely true – she wasn't scheduled for another debriefing until later in the day – but she needed to gather more information while Cassian rested. Trailing her fingers across his right hand, she turned to leave, then stopped at the door. Cassian could spot a lie at a parsec. He was a spy, after all. He probably knew she wasn't telling the full truth.

Turning her head over her shoulder, she added, "I'll see what else I can find out."

Cassian nodded from his bed as he watched her disappear through the small alcove. After a moment, Jyn heard, "Don't get into trouble without me, Stardust!" echo across the vestibule.

Stepping back into the hallway, Jyn couldn't help but smile. It felt good to be home.


End file.
